GX 180 The UBER Finale!
by Empty Dragon
Summary: My sad attempt to parodize 180. Rated M for language and other things.


**Okay, like most people I was disappointed by the ending of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So here's my sad attempt to parodize it. I probablu would have had this up soon but I got caught up in some things and then there was the writer's block I had.**

**Also, I sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters GX. **

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters GX_

"Where the hell are you taking me Hane Kuriboh?! The boat's leaving in five minutes and if I'm not there then I'll never achieve my dream of wandering around in the middle of nowhere!" Judai screamed as he followed the flying puffball into the room where the replica of Yugi's deck was _still _being kept. Yes, it was still there even though there had been 519,286 break-in attempts and no improvements on security measures. Anyways, back to flasback.

As Judai heroically rushed into the dark room, all he saw was the case where the sacred replica of the sacred deck was being kept. A glorious, angelic light was shining down onto the deck to amplify its sacredness and nothing else, which was why Judai tripped and fell down ten thousand steps because he couldn't see a damn thing.

"Ouch, that hurt." The hero groaned as he stood up and looked around. "Well there's nothing here except this sacred deck I can easily take since there's no one guarding and I really want to, but I'm the hero so I can't do that."

"Ahem!" said an ultra-mysterious voice.

"Okay, so why am I here again, Hane-Kuriboh?" Judai asked, oblivious to the ultra-mysterious voice.

"Ahem!"

"I mean, I was hoping you were taking me to someone important, but there's no one here. Wait, is Sho in here naked because he wants to have sex with me? Or is it Asuka?"

"AHEM!!"

"Manjyome? Nah, oh, is it Rei?! After all, she's done every guy in this school except me and I was hoping she would-"

"CAN HEAR YOU ME AT ALL YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HERO?!" The ultra-mysterious voice boomed.

Judai finally turned towards the voice and found himself face-to-face with the one and only Yugi, only Yugi's entire face is covered in shadow because Yugi is way too cool show himself to some loser like Judai.

"You! You idiot! Do you have any idea why I gave you Hane Kuriboh in the first episode?!" Yugi boomed as lightning flashed in the background.

"Um . . . "

"You had something great back then and then you fuck'in lost it and now you're a bastard, so touch the sacred replica of my sacred deck and go back in time right now and duel my past self in order to get it back you lousy, shitty excuse for a duelist!!"

"Wait, this isn't in the script. You're supposed to be all nice to me and-"

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW THE WRITERS WOULDN'T SHOW MY FACE AT ALL!! AND YET THEY SHOWED FUCK'IN KAIBA'S AND FUCK'IN PEGASUS'S BUT NOT MINE!!"

"Okaay . . . " The startled hero managed to say. He then punch the glass case, thus shattering it into a million pieces without scratching his hand at all because he's the main character. Judai then touched the sacred replica of the sacred deck. "Wait! I thought I already regained it in-" But our poor hero was too late and pulled into the swirling time vortex of doom. "IN EPISODE 162!!" Judai screamed.

Judia then found himself in Domino City, only this was the Domino City that existed in the time during the original series. Judai was then hit by three cars, but this did not harm the hero at all because he is Judai and he, oh wait, he has been hit by a fourth car in this long flash-back thingy because he still hasn't realized he's in the middle of a street.

Anyways, Judai finally walked over to the sidewalk after being yelled at by every driver. But as soon as he stepped onto the sidewalk, he was hit again, only this time it was past Yugi!

"OMG! It's past Yugi complete with mystical item of doom! And I want it!" Judai, or should we say Judai-who-is-temporarily-being-possessed-by-Yubel-because-she's-obsessed-with-past-Yugi-but-did-not-expect-him-to-be-so-short-so-she-thinks-past-Yugi-is-a-past-Yugi-doll, squealed in delight while past Yugi tried to think of a way to kill himself because he hated fans. "What the-oh, sorry about that past Yugi." Judai-who-was-no-long-temporarily-possesed-by-Yubel apologized.

"Why are you calling me past Yugi when it's the present and holy crap, you have a Hane Kuriboh card?!" Past Yugi screamed as his already huge eyes grew three times their size.

"Yeah, wait how do you know that?! I haven't even showed you my-"

"That doesn't matter! We have to duel right now!"

"Now?"

"Yes! Now because Kuriboh told me to duel the first person I meet last night when we were having sex!"

Judai fainted.

**INSERT THE OPENING SEQUENCE OF THIS EPISODE IN YOUR MIND HERE**

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters GX Turn 180!-The UBER Finale!

_For now on Past Yugi shalled be called 'Yugi' because present Yugi had to be sent to a happy place with cushiony walls and tight things that hold you in place for certain reasons. No, not that happy place, the other happy place: Kaiba's bedroom!_

_Anyways, at this time Yugi has Dark Magician and Judai, of course, has Neos on the field, along with some facedown cards. Man, what happened to good ol' Flame Wingman? Seriously, I like him better then this guy cover in some white spandex suit and a thing on his head that kind looks like a man's . . . okay, okay, I'll shut up now. _

_Damn, I can't attack him and show his stupid spandex-man monster what a real monster is. Oh well. _Yugi thought carefully to himself for ten minutes just to make the moment seem more dramatic.

"I end my tuuuurrrrnnn!" Yugi declared dramatically.

"Okay . . . " The stunned Judai replied as he drew his card. _Man, what a drama queen._

"_You said it, now kick his ass!" _Yubel declared

"_Show no mercy, then cut his head off and mutilate his remains!"_ Haou screamed.

"_But I like showing mercy." _Honest whined.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" _Haou and Yubel screamed.

"_Master's busy doing something called a 'threesome' with Ryo-san and Fubuki-san, so I thought I'd hang out here for a while."_

"Um guys, I'm trying to think of a move and you guys arguing in my head doesn't help at all!" Judai yelled.

"_It's not my fault Judai-kun. Besides, those two aren't supposed to be in this episode anyways!" _Yubel declared as she pointed at Haou and Honest.

"Just shut up!" The desperate hero yelled.

"Um, who are you talking to? Oh, I get it. You have another person in your head too!" An excited Yugi commented. "So where did yours come from? Mine's from Egypt and at night he likes to-"

"Don't say anything!"

"But I was just gonna say he like to have-"

"Don't!"

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate? He likes to eat chocolate at night? Okaayy…well, it is now my turn!!" Judai boomed.

"Finally, you took like fifteen minutes! Seriously, what were you-"

"Just shut up and let me do my damn turn!" The frustrated brunette yelled, causing poor Yugi to jump two feet in the air. "Now I dramatically summon Card Gunner, whose ability is-"

"Please do not copy the whole-explain-what-the card-does-in-five-minutes thing. That was my thing and everyone took it away from me, so don't you dare do it too or else I will sick Al Kahn on you!"

"Too late, Kahn's already dubbed me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I suck in it."

"You suck?!"

"Not that!"

"Oh, whew, okay, I feel better now."

"Okay, anyways I send the three top cards of my deck to my grave to increase Card Gunner's attack by fifteen hundred. And now I activate my ultra-mysterious facedown card, Neos Force! And now Neos will totally pwn you stupid magic man!!"

"Sure, sure he will. But can he defeat this for behold! I activate the _amazing_ trap Holy Barrier Mirror Force! Take that you random mushroom-headed kid!"

"Hey, my head is not shaped like a mushroom!"

"Well your hair is!"

"Whatever, I-"

_We're going to fast forward now to the very end of the duel because writers don't feel like describing the duel, especially since a majority of it consists of Yugi and Judai screaming dramatically at each other while Yubel attempts to figure out how the hell this duel is supposed to help her beloved Judai. Anyways . . ._

A strange eye glows on Yugi's forehead and he goes through a dramatic transformation that results in him growing three feet! Man, if only Sho had a mystical item of doom. I'd love to see what a yami version of him would look like. He'd be so sexy and-

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT SHO ALREADY?!" Yami Yugi screams in his BOOMING-VOICE-OF-DOOM at the narrator, who is currently fangirling about Sho. Unfortunately, she doesn't hear him so he puts her into a coma with his godly-powers-of-godliness. "Good, now that she's taken care of, I summon . . . SKY DRAGON OF OSIRIS!!" Yami Yugi boomed as a massive red dragon rose into the sky as the sunny weather suddenly turned into a lightening storm, causing all meteorologists to lose their jobs because they couldn't predict the sudden lightening storm.

"Wooooooowwww . . . " Was the only thing Judai was able to say. "You know, I could do something uber-fantastic with Yubel or Neos to win the duel, but . . . Neos! Attack Osiris right now dammit!!" Judai declared.

"Are you insane?!" Yami Yugi screamed as he watched pathetic little Neos attempt to hurt Osiris.

"Well it's the series finale, right? So it should end with an awesome battle between our best monsters!!"

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SEN-" But before Yami Yugi could finish, the scene was suddenly changed to a desert where Judai stood still for ten minutes before finally figuring out that it really was a desert and not a hallucination.

"YES! I GET TO BE A HOBO!!" Judai happily declared as he ran off into the distance, with Pharoh running beside him even though Pharaoh probably can't run that fast. Suddenly everything turns black and the camera pulls away to reveal the entire GX cast sitting around a TV set.

"I told you it was the greatest finale ever!" Judai happily declared, unaware of the angry glares at him. "Um guys, is something wrong?"

"WE WEREN'T IN IT!!" Everyone screamed at him, causing all windows within a ten mile radius to shatter into a million pieces.

"Okay, I know it was rushed, but the writers felt that-"

"The writers suck, aniki." Sho declared in an icy tone. "Face it; this season was the worse one yet."

"Aw come on Sho, at least you got to duel this season."

"AT LEAST HE DUELED!!" A voice screamed and everyone turned to see the one character everyone forgot about: Misawa. "I haven't dueled since Season Two and it was only one time! ONE TIME!! AND I NEVER GOT TO USE MY FLAME DRAGON OR HAVE A BACK STORY!!"

"At least you even dueled, I only got a little back story and then right away I was sacrificed because _somebody_ wanted to summon Exodia to please a stupid hermaphrodite!" Ekou growled while she elbowed Amon in the side.

"Aw come on, you know you love me Ekou, especially since I now rule the Dark World with Exodia." Amon replied. "Besides, I know can't resist having kinky-bondage sex with me every night." He continued in a low whisper.

"Whatever happened to me being your rival?!" Manjyome yelled.

"And I never got a full duel!" Rei whined.

"And I never got a back story either!" Johan cried.

"And what did the comet have to do with my eye?!" Jim screamed.

The cast continued to yell as they gathered around Judai, forcing him back into a corner until . . .

"SILENCE!!" A god-like voice boomed through the air, causing everyone to turned around and come face-to-face with the most powerful character of all: Pharaoh. "I know you are all angry about this sad excuse for a finale. We all are. Hell, just be glad you can talk in the show. Anyways, we can't blame Judai for this. Judai is just a victim of the writers' laziness just like the rest of us. What we need to do is unite and destroy the writers before they come up with another an anime and completely ruin it by-"

"Um, they already have." Asuka pointed out as she held up a magazine with a ad about Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS on the cover.

"Damn it, then we have no choice to but kill them. Everyone, grab your flamethrowers! We're killing the writers!" Pharaoh declared as he valiantly led the army of disgruntled cast members towards the writers' headquarters. Will they succeed? Found out next time on, oh wait, the show's over isn't it? Ah well, might as well go help Pharaoh kill the writers. SUPPORT PHARAOH!!

**Well that's that. I haven't written a true parody in a while, but I still hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
